


Odd Ones

by Daisy_Lovely



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Abuse, High School, Multi, Relationship Issues, Sexual Content, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Lovely/pseuds/Daisy_Lovely
Summary: High school brings friendships and relationships you either want or wish you never agreed to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something different and give this a shot. I'll add more tags if I can think of any that fits more with the story.

As the bell dismissing the students for the rest of the day rang, Katya and Jinkx headed for the bus stop together. Since Katya's parents grounded her from car privileges for a month they had no other choice than to take the bus to and from their jobs. Luckily, their jobs were two blocks from each other. 

 

“I didn't even have enough time to change into my damn shirt. Pete is going to murder me.” Katya said as the two quickly walked to the bus stop. 

“Doesn't he let you change when you get there?” Jinkx asked as they adjusted their bag on their shoulder. 

“Yeah, but he's getting tired of it. He's starting to think I do it on purpose to cut time out of my shift.” They both sat on the bus stop bench.

“Why don't you just change into it now? There's nothing but a brick wall behind us and I could cover you with my coat.” Jinkx looked around to make sure nobody was around to see.

“Okay, but we have to do it quick.” They both stood up and Jinkx held their coat around Katya. 

Katya finished changing her shirt right as the bus arrived and the two hurried on. 

 

“Afternoon young ones! How was school?” Paul, their favorite bus driver, asked as they sat in their usual seats.

“Same as usual, nothing new to report.” Jinkx said as they pulled out their compact to fix their lipstick.

 

Jinkx is the first to be dropped off since the next stop is on the corner street of Neighborhood Market where Katya works. As Jinkx heads inside of the small shop they love dearly they see someone they never expected to step one foot inside looking around. 

They quickly walked to the back to set their things in their locker, fixed their hair then put on a cheerful smile as they headed to the floor to begin their shift. 

Sharon walked out of the back shortly after holding a small box of candles and tarot cards. 

 

“Hey Jinkx, I didn't hear you come in. I need you to stock these please.” Sharon handed the box to them.

“Okay.” Jinkx headed for the table that held the candles before going to the small table that held the cards. 

“Jinkx? I didn't know you worked here, guess it really does explain everything.” Violet walked out laughing. 

“Well that was rude.” Sharon said as she stocked the oils. 

“You don't have to hear it everyday.” Jinkx went into the back to stack the box with the others and texted Katya. 

 

**_Jm: Wicked witch was in the shop looking around until she spotted me and made another comment._ **

**_Kz: Did you drop a house on her? Hahaha._ **

**_Jm: Not this time. But I'm thinking about it._ **

**_Kz: Do it. I gotta go, I'll see you later xx_ **

 

\-----

Katya put her phone into her backpack before closing and locking her work locker then headed for the floor and her register. 

 

“Hello, did you find everything okay?” She asked as she began to scan the womans groceries. 

“I couldn't find the cough syrup.” The woman answered as she went through her purse. 

“Oh, that would be in the pharmacy department. You can buy it there after if you'd like ma'am.” Katya pushed in the code for the bananas.

“Or you can call them to bring it over here so I don't have to pay for it separately.” The woman said with a harsh tone. 

“I can't do that, I'm sorry.” Katya looked at the woman feeling nervous. “Your total is $32.67 ma'am.”

“No. I want you to call for them to send it over.” The woman said as her voice began to raise with anger.

“I told you I can't.” Katya's voice lowered.

“I want to speak to your manager.” She slammed her fist onto the small counter that held the machine that scanned cards. 

“Pete to register 4 please.” Katya set her register phone back down and waited for him.

 

“What seems to be the problem ma'am?” Pete smiled.

“This little brat said she can't call over to your pharmacy department to bring me a bottle of cough syrup.” The woman pointed at Katya causing her to look down.

“That's correct, she can not do that ma'am. All medicine types must be bought in that department and even if she were able to do that, they would have to know what you're looking for exactly. I'm sorry but that's just my rules here.” Pete put his hand on Katya's shoulder for comfort. “Your total for today is $32.67 and have a nice day.” He smiled at the angry woman and walked away. 

 

The woman finally paid and stormed out with her groceries. Katya moved on to help the next customer in line.

 

“Damn, first customer of the day and already making it a bad one.” Katya looked up and seen the perky pink haired girl she hated. Trixie Mattel. 

“Oh wow.” She scanned each of the random things the girl was buying. “Why do you need so much soup?”

“It's quick and easy to make when I get home from my tutoring sessions. Some take hours and by the time I get home it's too late to actually put effort into a meal.” Trixie pulled her wallet out.

“That's smart. I usually just eat an apple unless my shift ends around the same as Jinkx then I eat at their house. $14.89 please.” Katya looked up and seen Trixie look shocked.

“Only an apple? That's not very filling or count as a meal.” She handed over the exact change.

“It is at my house. Here's your receipt and have a good day.” Katya began scanning the next customer's groceries.

 

Trixie put her bag in the backseat of her car then sat in the driver's seat not doing anything but thinking. That was their first real conversation they had together and all they talked about was soup and an apple, how stupid. She finally drove out of the parking lot and headed for the house she always went to on Tuesday for weekly sessions. 

As she parked outside of the young boys house she got her bag ready with the books she'd need to tutor him. After she got her bag ready she decided to text Kim.

 

**_T.M: Guess who I seen and talked to for the first time in 5 years._ **

**_KC: A ghost?_ **

**_T.M: Ugh shut up. That was first grade._ **

**_T.M: Katya!_ **

**_KC: So I was right. She's basically a ghost. Pale, skinny as hell, and gets through a crowd easier than anything._ **

**_T.M: You're a bitch haha. She works at the market! I ended up in her line and we held a conversation, it was about soup though so she probably thinks I'm lame._ **

**_KC: She's the last person you should worry about thinking you're lame. Hello, she's the outcast beside Jinkx._ **

**_T.M: whatever. I gotta go, Timothy needs me haha._ **

 

Trixie didn't know why but she always felt bad for how people treated and talked about Katya. Yeah the girl hardly talked to anyone unless she had to, except for Jinkx. They were best friends and have always stuck by each other's side. Their conversation may have been about soup but she felt she could possibly talk to her more if Katya let her. She wanted to get to know her better so she planned on talking to her at school the next day. 

 

\--------

Jinkx waited outside for the bus to arrive knowing it would be late as always so they decided to use the only light they had from the street light above them, and read their book on the Salem witch trials for the hundredth time. Everyone always found it odd that they had such a fascination with witches since they were little and started calling them a witch. Even their own parents kept a slight distance from them just to be safe. They didn't mind it much because it gave them a chance to be alone and focus on their needs instead of being smothered by everyone around them. 

When the bus finally arrived they put their book bag into their bag and jumped on. Sadly Paul wasn't the driver for tonight so they had nobody to talk with until Katya got on, which was only a few minutes from now. As they approached Katya's work they seen she looked exhausted and upset. 

 

“Hard day?” Jinkx asked as Katya laid her head on their shoulder and nodded. “Oh honey, I'm sorry. Pretty soon you'll be in your nice warm bed.” Jinkx ran their hand up and down her arm to comfort her. 

“Could I stay the night at your house tonight? I really don't feel like dealing with them.” Katya rubbed her eyes.

“Of course! You still have the bonjour dress, your black shorts and red crop top there too so you won't have to get any clothes from your house.” Jinkx didn't bother to text their mom since she's used to Katya staying the night. It has always been a common thing since they were little. 

“Thanks Jinkxy.” Katya yawned.

 

Katya never liked to go home this late knowing her parents would be pissed about her causing the dog to bark and wake them up, especially her mom. She was an alcoholic who always yelled at Katya whenever she woke her up by coming home late. Her dad was hardly home most nights since he was always sleeping around at another womans house. 

When they arrived at the stop down the street from Jinkx’ house, they noticed Katya had fallen asleep on their shoulder hugging onto her bag. They didn't even know she had fallen asleep and wondered if she did after thanking them. They woke her up and they both headed for their house. 

 

When they got to the house they noticed that the dinning rooms light was on. Their parents never stayed up this late during the week. 

 

“Oh Jinkx, you're home. Hi Katya. How was work for you both?” Their mom wiped her cheek. 

“It was okay.” Katya answered rubbing her eyes again. “Is it okay if I use the restroom?” 

“Sweetie you know you don't have to ask.” Jinkx’ mom laughed. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Monsoon.” Katya went upstairs for the restroom. 

“Mom, why are you crying?” Jinkx sat in the chair next to their mom.

“It's just something stupid, don't worry about it dear.” Their mom smiled. “You should get some sleep.” She got up and headed towards her bedroom. 

 

Jinkx went upstairs and found Katya laying across their bed sleeping. Jinkx smiled and knew how bad they worked Katya daily and needed rest. They decided to wake her so she could change into the pajamas she kept her but asked Jinkx to just leave her in the shirt and not worry about helping her into her shorts then curled into a ball on her side of their bed that she claimed a year ago. 

They stayed up until 1 a.m. finishing both of their homework so Katya wouldn't have another detention that would cause her to be late for work. Once they finished they slipped into their nightgown and wrapped their arm around Katya's waist pulling the blanket up to cover them both and kissed her forehead. 

 

\-------

Trixie laid in her bed staring up at her ceiling thinking of what she could possibly talk about that would make Katya have a conversation with her that wasn't about soup but couldn't think of anything. Eventually she fell asleep and dreamt that she was friends with Katya. 

 

When her alarm rang and woke her up she jumped up and headed for her closet. She wanted to look presentable for the girl but didn't understand why she was trying so hard. As she searched through her closet she eventually found a light pink mid thigh dress and chose white knee high socks with her pink converse. After she brushed her teeth and did her makeup she pulled her curly pink hair into a high ponytail. She looked herself over in her full body mirror and smiled at how cute everything went together. 

 

“Great. I look like I belong in a bubblegum commercial.” She shrugged her shoulders but knew she had no time to change so she grabbed her bag and car keys then headed for her car grabbing an apple on the way out. 

 

Katya decided to wear the red crop top with her black shorts along with her black thigh high socks and black boots. Jinkx decided on black skinny jeans and a red flannel. Some days they liked to dress in similar colors just for their own pleasure and found it funny when people made jokes about it. 

When they arrived at school Katya seen Trixie getting out of her car dropping the two text books she was holding. Since Katya was close enough, she ran over to help. 

 

“Here, let me help you.” Katya went on one knee and looked at Trixie who was on both of her knees about to grab the books. “Don't want to risk getting your socks dirty right Barbie?” Katya laughed as she stood up helping Trixie up as well and handed her books back. 

“Thank you Katya.” She smiled as she took her books. “Red looks nice on you.” Trixie quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment for saying something she meant to say in her head. 

 

Katya laughed at Trixie's reaction but felt happy that someone actually complimented her instead of pick on her. 

 

“Thanks Trixie. Even though you wear pink a lot, it looks good on you too.” Katya smiled. 

“So I don't look like I belong in a bubblegum factory?” Trixie asked nervously. 

“No, a doll in a little girls room maybe but not in a gum factory.” Katya heard Jinkx calling for her about being late for class. “I think it's time we get to class. 

 

The three all had first period together so they walked to class with each other. 

Trixie sat in the back of the class on the right side next to Jinkx while Katya sat in the middle. She was mostly distracted the entire period mostly by watching Katya and thinking of their moment before class. 

 

“You know you should probably pay attention to this in case it's on the test instead of looking at Kat with dreamy eyes.” Jinkx smiled as Trixie turned red from being caught. 

“Is it weird?” Trixie tried to calm herself. 

“No, but it's probably something you shouldn't do in class.” Jinkx wrote down the equation the teacher began to write on the board. 

“Monsoon and Mattel, don't you think you should pay attention?” Mrs. Luzon asked glaring at the two. 

“Sorry ma'am.” Jinkx and Trixie answered together. 

“Good.” Mrs. Luzon said as she turned around to finish.

 

Katya turned her head to look at both of them and began to softly laugh careful not to get caught then turned back to look at the board. 

“Shit. That was embarrassing.” Trixie said as she put her pen down. 

“What part, being caught or having it announced that you were talking to me.” Jinkx kept writing down the information given by the teacher. 

“I don't care about people knowing I talk to you.” Trixie started to copy down her notes. 

“Sure. Everyone never talks to me, especially having it announced in front of people except for Katya.” Jinkx put their pen down to look at Trixie. 

“Well I'm not like those people.’’ Trixie said as the bell rang.

“For now.” Jinkx jumped up and joined Katya on the way out of the class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up; Violet has an abusive bf but gets what he deserves.   
> Enjoy!

Adore walked into the coffee shop she's been working at since last year where Pearl convinced her to apply. She always works the same shifts as Pearl so she doesn't mind coming in since she has someone to talk with whenever it gets slow. 

 

“Delano, you're late. Again.” Courtney, her boss, said as she took a mans order. 

“I know I'm sorry, school was hell. I couldn't find Pearl so I had to run here.” Adore found her apron slipping it on and tied it around her waist. “Good afternoon sir what can I get started for you?” It was what they all called ‘the busy hour’. 

“Well where is she? It's getting packed and I can't-” Courtney was in the middle of giving a woman her change when Pearl came running in from the back. “Pearl! I swear I will fire you if you show up late again!” Courtney moved from the register so Pearl could take over and headed for the back to finish inventory. 

“Bitch where were you? Courtney almost bit my head off just because you were late.” Adore handed the man his drink and he gave her a $5 tip. “Fuck yeah!” She stuffed it in her pocket taking another man's order. 

“With Violet, sorry. At least she didn't bite your head off, that would have sucked.” She said as she began to laugh. 

 

\---------

“Farrah! Redo that and make sure that turn is on point or it'll ruin everything after! Jesus girl don't you pay attention?” Violet yelled as she was sitting on a stool.

“It's hard! I can't get my foot in the right position to finish it right!” Farrah tried it again but ended up falling on her ass. 

“Wow. You're a mess today Farrah! You need to practice more at home or on your breaks at work.” Violet walked over to her and helped her up so she could help the girl get in the right position. 

“Hey Vi, are you almost done? I wanna get something to eat.” Violet's boyfriend, Chris asked as he walked in from the side of the stage. 

“No. I thought you had practice today.” She continued to help Farrah. 

“Nope, coach decided we were good enough for the game tonight. You're coming right?” Chris was walking closer to the girls.

“Can't, I have work tonight.” Violet clapped as Farrah finally landed her move. “Yes!”

“So you're seeing that guy tonight? I swear he sees you more than I do anymore. I'm starting to think that half the time it's not just posing for pictures anymore.” He fixed his hat and stormed out. 

“Ugh he's such a jealous cry baby.” Violet grabbed her bag and went to pick up Farrah's as well until the girl stopped her.

“It's okay, I don't work tonight so I'm just going to stay and practice some more. Tell Jesse hi for me please!” She smiled as Violet nodded and began to walk out. 

 

When Violet got to her car she seen Chris leaning against it and staring at her with anger in his eyes. She swallowed hard already knowing what was about to happen. 

 

“Getting ready to go to your other boyfriend hm?” Smack. “Does he even know you already have one? Or do you just keep it a secret!” Smack. 

“He knows! He's gay so what good would it be anyway!” Violet yelled back.

“Bullshit!” This time he punched her causing her nose to bleed. 

“Hey!” Farrah came running up to them pushing him away from Violet. “What the hell do you think you're doing?” She got in his face and began to yell. “Get out of here now!” She pushed him. Smack. He pushed her back then slapped her. 

 

Farrah looked up at Chris and began to hit back. She hit his stomach causing him to bend over slightly then punched him in the face, nose, then grabbed him by the shoulders and brought him lower to knee him in the chest causing him to drop onto the pavement and Farrah kicked him in the stomach. Violet didn't try and pull her off of him instead she just watched as he got what he deserved similar to the things he'd do to her.

Before Farrah turned around she pulled her ponytail tighter, fixed her pink skirt then turned around facing Violet who hugged her. Farrah hugged back then let go so she could pick her bag up and get Violet's keys so she could drive. Violet took her phone out to text Jesse telling him she was sick to her stomach and couldn't come in, he was mad of course but understood that she didn't want to shoot in the water while sick. 

 

“Thank you, for helping.” Violet said softly as she looked at Farrah.

“No problem. I heard him yelling so I ran out right when he hit you, I wasn't going to just ignore it and walk away I've seen that happen too many times with my sister and her boyfriend. I used to go with her to kickboxing classes and learned all of that in case you were wondering.” Farrah smiled as she said the last part. Violet had a tear running down her cheek and reached for Farrah's hand that was adjusting the heat temperature. 

“You're amazing.” Violet smiled.

“I know!” Farrah giggled as they pulled up to her house. “I hope you don't mind that we're here instead of your place. I figured this would be the last place he'd check and I don't think he even knows where I live. We need to clean your nose.” Farrah held her hand leading her through the door and up the stairs  to her room after Violet closed the door behind her. 

 

\---------

Three hours went by and Trixie was stuck at her usual kids house trying to get the math problem through his head so they could move on but he kept on asking her questions about other things. 

 

“Ugh Nick, I don't know why that girl won't call you back but I do know that we need to get this done before my time here is done.” She couldn't hide her irritation much longer after he finally listened and wrote down the answer so she could leave. 

“Here's your payment Trixie. Have a good night!” Nick's mom was the nicest out of every other kids parents she tutored. 

 

**Mom: I need you to pick up some carrots and broccoli please.**

**Trix: Yes ma'am.**

 

Trixie dropped her bag in the passenger seat and hugged the steering wheel as she let out a heavy sigh from being so tired. Today worked her hard from school to tutoring and just wanted to go home and sleep, but she knew her mom wouldn't be happy with her if she didn't pick up what she had told her to. 

As she slowly walked around the store looking for what she needed, she seen Katya stocking the carrots. She fixed her hair and decided to unbutton the first two buttons showing a bit of her cleavage and headed over to Katya. 

 

“Hey Katya, can I get three of those? Please.” Trixie asked nervously.

“Trying to have fun tonight and need three for it? Interesting.” Katya laughed handing Trixie the carrots. “Cucumbers have been known to do it more than these though.”

“Um, I'm not sure I know what you're talking about but thanks?” Trixie grabbed them then put them in a bag meant to be used for produce then grabs the broccoli.

“It was just a horny joke, don't freak out princess.” Katya smiles as she finishes putting the carrots away. “Have a good night.” She winks then pushes the produce cart further down and leaves Trixie standing there smiling.

 

**T.M.: What's a horny joke?**

**KC: Really? For a smart girl you're really stupid haha. It's a sexual joke.**

**T.M.: Oh! Thank you!**

 

\----------

Farrah and Violet sat around talking about the dance they had to do and where the competition will be held. 

“Vi, was that the first time he's hit you like that?” Farrah asked as she finished painting the girls toes.

“Ye-yeah. He's never done it before.” Violet smiled at Farrah.

“Are you just saying that?” Farrah put the nail polish away and sat up. “You look like you're hiding something.” She sat closer to Violet holding onto her arm.

“I'm not lying, don't worry.” Violet kissed the top of her head and smiled. “I love this shade of pink, it's really pretty.” 

 

Violet ended up sleeping over at Farrah's falling asleep as they watched But I'm a Cheerleader. Farrah stayed awake so she could finish it and noticed Violet started to snore softly and she smiled. Violet may be a bitch to everyone but she was still full of love and she didn't understand why she kept it hidden from everyone else. Farrah always seen her loving side but was sure nobody else has seen it, they made each other feel safe when they felt they had no-one. Shortly after the movie ended Farrah laid down next to Violet cuddling up to her so she could feel the warmth and love she was trying to give to her after what Chris had done. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys are enjoying this, I kinda want to delete it but not sure yet.   
> Enjoy!

**KC: Where the hell are you? I've been waiting and I can't hold your spot for much longer, line is getting huge.**

**T.M: In the bathroom sorry! Don't wait for me.**

**KC: Okay!**

 

Trixie was about to step out of her stall when she heard two familiar voices storm in. 

“She's failing me on purpose! If I can't pass this calculus exam I won't be able to graduate next semester!” Katya jumped onto the counter next to the window she opened so she can smoke a cigarette. “Jinkx, you're going to walk alone.” Katya began to cry.

“Katya, it's okay. I'm sure there's a way you can pass without worrying so much!” Jinkx fixed their lipstick in the mirror while trying to comfort her at the same time. 

“Like what get a tutor? I can't afford that.” Katya sighed letting smoke out at the same time.

“I can tutor you.” Trixie walked out of her stall and began to wash her hands. “I won't charge you anything, so you don't have to worry about that.” 

“Seriously? That would be cool.” Katya threw her cigarette out of the window and closed it. “Here, put your number in and I'll text you when I'm free.” She handed Trixie her phone and watched as she quickly typed her info into her phone and handed it back.

“I'll see you later!” Trixie smiled and left.

“Woah. Am I dreaming? Tell me I'm dreaming! You  **hate** little Barbie and now you're having her tutor you?” Jinkx walked back and forth.

“I need it to graduate and get the hell out of my parents house Jinkx.” Katya jumped down and they walked out together.

 

\-------

Violet and Farrah walked down the hallway to meet Pearl at her locker but were stopped when Chris walked in front of Farrah. 

 

“You think you're tough shit? We'll see about that, you better watch your back.” He smirked then looked at Violet. “And you better be ready after practice.”

“You think your cute little boy threats scare me? Good try! All they do is make me want to laugh at you more. I'd say you should be the one to watch your back. She's not going anywhere, we have work after school. Deal with it.” Farrah grabbed Violet's hand a pulled her along with her. 

 

“Hey bitch, what was that about?” Pearl asked as the girls stood next to her locker. 

“Nothing..” Violet said as she looked at her nose in her compact. Slight bruising but she'll be able to cover it. “Do you work today?” She put her compact back into her bag and looked at Pearl.

“Nope. You guys want to chill after school?” Pearl fixed her bun and turned back to the girls.

“I can't I have to work 3:30-10 tonight.” Farrah said looking at her phone for her schedule. “I'll hardly be able to get my homework done.” She sighed.

“What do you have? I'll get it done for you.” Pearl smiled.

“Just an essay and I'm pretty sure Luzon is going to have something too.” Farrah handed Pearl the information for her essay. “I gotta go, bye guys!”

“Okay, no problem!” Pearl hugged Farrah as she walked away. “Are you coming by later or do you want to leave with me?”

“You.” Violet smiled.

 

\-------

After school Alaska ran to work so she wouldn't be late. It was across town and she had to take two busses to get there, she was lucky if there was no traffic but today was crowded with cars.

 

“Shit.” Alaska texted her boss saying how bad the traffic was and apologized for being late. After an hour she finally got to work and seen the anger raging off of her boss. “I'm so sorry!” 

“When are you going to get your own car ‘Laska?” Her boss asked as she threw an ice cream scooper into the small sink behind them. “I'm tired of you coming in her late as shit thinking it's okay.”

“I'm trying to save up for one but with rent, food, and every-” She began crying.

“I don't want to hear any more excuses. You're off at 8 tonight and you won't be coming back. I've had it, you're fired.” Her boss went into her office.

 

Alaska heard a customer walking up to the counter so she quickly wiped her nose with a tissue and looked into a frame holding a picture of when Ice Cold first opened to check if her makeup smeared. 

 

“Hi welcome to- Oh, hey Sharon. What can I get you?” She gave a small smile. 

“That peppermint one looks good, I'll have that one.” Sharon leans closer then whispers. “You know, I heard what just happened and I have an opening at my shop if you're interested. It's close to your school so you don't have to worry about a big commute or whatever. Hell Jinkx always arrives before they're clock in time I love it.” She leans back and smiles.

“Really? Thank you!” Alaska handed Sharon her cup of 3 scoops and spoon. She gave her an extra cherry and added a chocolate drizzle on top knowing Sharon loved it. “$2.50 please.” Sharon handed her a five then turned to leave. “Wait! Your change!”

“Keep it sugar.” Sharon looked back and smiled. “I'll see you tomorrow after school.” Then she was gone.

 

\--------

“Hey, what are we doing tonight?” Kim asked Trixie as she walked up to her car. 

“I have a tutoring session. Sorry Kim.” Trixie seen the sad look on Kim's face and felt bad for lying but she didn't feel like hanging out with anyone so a small lie would never hurt. “I know I've had a lot lately and we haven't been able to hang out but I promise this weekend will be yours!” Kim smiled.

“Yes! We're going to the movies. Can you drop me off?” Kim fixed her necklace.

“Of course, get in.” Trixie smiled as she unlocked the car and heard her phone make a noise letting her know she has a text.

 

**Unknown: Hey, it's Katya. I have today off if you're available.**

*you saved contact as Katya*

**T.M: That works for me. Send me your address and I'll be there in about 15 mins if that's cool with you.**

**Katya: Actually, can we do your house or the library? My parents are home and don't want to deal with them.**

**T.M: Yeah that's fine. Where do you want me to pick you up from?**

**Katya: Witch Hut.**

**T.M: Okay, I'll be there soon!**

 

“Come on Mattel! I have to pee!” Kim yelled from inside of the car laughing.

“I'm coming woman!” Trixie said as she got into the car putting her bag in the back and her phone in her cup holder. 

 

**~** **_flashback~_ **

_ When the girls were 13, Trixie and Katya were best friends until a huge mess happened.  _

_ The two were hanging out in Katya's bedroom listening to music and making fun of the guys corny pick-up lines they always used on them when they were together. After an hour of laughs and mocking how the guys talked and acted, it got quiet as they paid attention to their nails as they painted them. _

 

_ “Hey Trix, can I tell you a secret?” Katya asked as she closed her nail polish. _

_ “Yeah of course!” Trixie closed hers also so she could give her full attention to Katya.  _

_ “Will you still love me after?” Katya asked nervously. _

_ “Yes, who did you kill? Do I need to get a shovel?” Trixie giggled.  _

_ “I'm being serious Trixie.” Katya hardly used her name she always used Trix unless she was being serious or angry.  _

_ “Okay, I'm sorry.. What is it?” Trixie crossed her legs and looked at Katya with a small smile.  _

_ “I… I like girls Trixie.” Katya's began to water. _

_ “Me too.” Trixie smiled.  _

_ “I like you Trix.” Katya looked up to prevent the tears to come out.  _

_ “Really!” Trixie perked up and smiled. When Katya looked back at her she pulled Katya closer and began to kiss her.  _

 

_ Katya's mom heard a thump coming from upstairs and went to check on the girls to make sure they didn't break anything. When she got to Katya's room and opened the door she seen the girls kissing each other.  _

 

_ “Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova!” Her mom yelled causing the girls to jump apart. “Trixie! Out of my house now! You are never allowed back here!” Trixie grabbed her sweater and bag then ran out of the room down the stairs and out the door.  _

 

_ Katya sat on her floor scared of what was going to happen next. Her mom walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm pulling her up.  _

 

_ “Is that the reason she's always here? What was that! You're thirteen Katya, you shouldn't be doing that! Especially with a girl!” Her mom pushed her onto her bed and began to walk back and forth in front of her. “I can't believe this. You are not allowed to see her again do you hear me!” _

_ “We go to school together, how would I be able to not be around her?” Katya was about to regret that question.  _

_ “Your aunt lives near a school that helps gay kids turn straight. You're going there and I am going to call that girls mother right now!” Katya watched as her mom stormed out of her room and began to cry.  _

 

_ Katya grabbed her phone and called Trixie. “I'm leaving and your mom is going to get a call from mine. So if this is the last time I talk to you, I love you.”  _

_ “What do you mean you're leaving? I hear my mom on the phone now. Kat, what's going on?” Trixie asked as she started to panic.  _

_ “My mom is sending me to that camp or retreat whatever that place is and I don't know how long I'll be there.” Katya sniffled.  _

_ “Kat I-” Trixie was cut off by her mom. “Katya! Stay away from my daughter!” Trixie's mom hung up.  _

 

_ “Trixie! What were you thinking? Kissing another girl is forbidden in this house and you know it!” Trixie began to cry.  _

_ “It wasn't my fault! She kissed me! I didn't know what to do! I'm sorry mama!” Trixie felt horrible for saying it but she knew it would stop her mom from sending her to live with her grandparents like her brother had to do when he came out.  _

_ “She what! I can't believe this!” She watched as her mom walked out of her room.  _

 

_ The next day at school was even worse. Katya had to clean out her locker and return her books and turn in the last of the work she had. She was leaving that day and nobody knew why. Trixie seen her cleaning out her locker and felt tears start to burn her eyes.  _

 

_ “Is she moving back or something?” Violet asked from behind Trixie.  _

_ “No. She's going to the homo camp, guess she got caught or something.” Trixie replied which caused Violet to start laughing.  _

_ “Homo! Go back to your kind because they're obviously not allowed here!” Violet yelled to Katya laughing making everyone around them to laugh. “Good thing you didn't spoil Trixie with your gay ass!” Katya seen Trixie smile then laugh looking at her.  _

 

_ Katya threw her bag down and walked up to Violet and Trixie then grabbed Trixie in and kissed her before being pulled back by Jinkx holding her back so she didn't hit anyone.  _

_ “You had no problem kissing me back last night! What's stopping you now Trixie? Afraid mommy will send you away too? Go ahead and tell her I made you kiss me again since you had no trouble telling her that too!” She tried to fight Jinkx off of her but it wasn't working. _

_ “What are you talking about? I never kissed you and that poor girl you did kiss must feel gross. Who would ever want to kiss you?” Trixie felt her heart break with each word she spoke and seen the hurt in Katya's eyes.  _

_ “Bitch.” Katya gave up and Jinkx let her go walking back to her locker and helped her grab everything she needed before she hugged them and walked out.  _

_ “You're a monster.” Jinkx knew what really happened, Katya called and told them everything the night before as she was packing. They couldn't believe Trixie was doing this to their friend they were losing too.  _

_ “Get out of here with your witchy ass.” Violet laughed then turned to leave.  _

 

_ About a month later Trixie's mom forgave Katya and felt horrible about the girl being sent away and started telling Trixie how sorry she was for everything and helping to get her sent away and how much she missed her as well. Trixie didn't believe any of it. _

_ ~~~~~~~~ _

After dropping Kim off Trixie sped to the Witch Hut to meet Katya and seen she was standing on the corner instead of in front of the store like she thought she would be. She pulled over and unlocked the door so Katya could get in. With a long awkward silent twenty minute drive to Trixie's house, they finally pulled up and walked inside. 

 

“There you are Trixie I thought you didn't have a-” Trixie's mom walked out of the kitchen and seen a wide eyed scared Katya behind Trixie. “Oh my gosh! Katya!” Her mom ran up to her and have her the biggest hug she's felt in years. “I didn't know you were back!” Katya felt her tears hitting her back.

“I've been back for three years now. I would have thought Trixie mentioned something.” Katya glared at Trixie. 

“No, she never said anything! Honey I am so sorry for everything, I hope you can forgive me.” She moved a hair behind her ear. 

“I do.” Katya smiled.

 

When they were finally in Trixie's room Katya looked around noticing how little it had changed. 

 

“Why didn't you tell her I was back?” Katya turned and looked at Trixie. 

“I didn't think she'd care.” Trixie said honestly putting her bag onto her bed. “I'm sorry.”

“Yeah.” Katya sat next to Trixie on her bed and looked down at her hands. “Why are you nervous?” 

“I'm not.” Trixie kept wrapping her hands together.

“Trix, I know when you're nervous. What's up?” Katya laughed. 

“I just.. Nevermind.” Trixie sighed. 

“Come out with it already.” Katya started to put her hair up. 

“Fine.” Trixie climbed onto Katya's lap, held her face in her hands and began to kiss her. 

“What are you doing?” Katya asked as she pulled away. 

“I know that place never changed you. I've seen how you look at me, same way you used to before you came out to me. I can't hide that I've wanted this since that night.” Trixie leaned back in but was pushed off. 

“No! I'm not going to let you have the satisfaction of doing this to me when half of the reason I had to leave was because of you and how you basically told the whole school about me when I wasn't even ready for everyone to know who or what I was! I planned for Jinkx to say that I had a sick cousin and I went to help her but you ruined that by telling queen bitch that I'm gay!” Katya grabbed her bag and headed for the door. “Fuck it, I'll just fail calculus if it'll get you away from me.” She walked out slamming the door behind her and ran for the front door. 

“Katya honey, you're leaving already?” Trixie's mom asked.

“Um yeah, I have to get to work. Nice seeing you Mrs. Mattel.” She hugged the woman before leaving. 

 

Katya walked home angry but sad at the same time. They still lived down the street from each other so she didn't have to walk far. 

Trixie laid in her bed regretting everything she did that hurt Katya. She knew it was a bad idea to kiss her again but something inside her couldn't control it and now she lost Katya again. Her phone made the same noise it did earlier letting her know she got a message and guessed it was just Kim asking how tutoring was going so she just ignored it and fell asleep. 

 

**Katya: Delete my number.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this doesn't seem rushed like the last chapters were.  
> Enjoy!

The next day was awkward for Trixie between Kim asking her a million questions on who she was tutoring and how it went to trying to hide from Katya. She knew Katya was super pissed at her after what happened the night before but she didn't know what she would do so she kept her distance as long as she could before calculus.  
When she walked into class she seen Katya already sitting in her seat and struggling to figure out an answer with her pencil eraser on her lip. Trixie walked up to her and looked at the paper, she did it last night with no trouble but knew Katya always stumbled when it came to math.

“Could I h-” Trixie tried to smile but was cut off.  
“Get away from me. I got this.” Katya didn't even look up at her.  
“Are you sure? I can help you real quick.” Trixie smiled.  
“No, I got it.” Turns out she did when she wrote down the answer and Trixie seen it was correct.  
“Okay..” Trixie walked over to her seat and seen Jinkx watching with crossed arms.  
“You do know she tells me everything right? You could have rebuilt that friendship instead of ruining it before it began Trixie. You should have waited to make that type of move instead of jumping into a lake of acid.” Jinkx said softly so Katya couldn't hear.  
“I know I know, I don't know what came over me I just couldn't hold back from it. It felt like my body wanted to continue where it left off before she had to leave..” Trixie sniffled and felt Jinkx’ hand on her shoulder.  
“Maybe it was. You should try to apologize to her when it's just the two of you, she will try to put up a wall and act like she doesn't care or want to hear you if I'm around like she did now. Give me your number and I'll text you if she takes a bathroom break at all today.” Jinkx handed their phone to her and watched as Trixie slowly put in her number. “Thanks.”  
“Why are you even trying to help me with this?” Trixie asked confused.  
“Because I know how much she misses you.” Jinkx smiled and looked back to the front as Mrs. Luzon walked in.

\--------  
Milk is starting her first day so that means a long lecture from the principal on what is allowed and what isn't, even though it's mostly the same as every other school she's been to. With each of her moms three marriages, all failed, they moved each time she remarried which meant different states, schools and friends. She eventually gave up on making friends knowing she would have to leave them within a year or sometimes even a few months, she was strongly hoping this time will last so she could actually make friends and be happy.  
Chi Chi, her new step sister, talked her into joining the dance team after seeing her practice a dance she'd eventually do on her ice skates and agreed after she finished telling how amazing everyone was and how much she would like it.  
After her long talk with the principal she was finally able to find her locker with the help of Chi Chi who was so excited for her. She helped her find her first period class then left to hers so she wouldn't be late.  
When she walked in she felt nervous and embarrassed with everyone watching her for coming in during half of the lesson.

“Oh hello, you must be Mikayla!” Milk cringed whenever someone used her actual name. “ I'm Mrs. Luzon nice to meet you! Your seat will be next to Katya, welcome to calculus.” Mrs. Luzon always got excited when someone new arrived to her class, but she forgot to point to which seat was next to Katya since there was three empty seats until Katya pointed to the desk next to her.  
“Thanks.” Milk smiled as she sat down and took out her notebook to start taking notes.  
“No problem.” Katya smiled back and felt eyes on her. She knew it wasn't Jinkx because they always paid attention no matter what, except for when Trixie talked to them.

After class Katya asked for Milk's class schedule and noticed they had all the same classes together and she should just walk with her. Milk happily agreed.  
Trixie seen how Katya was smiling and laughing with Milk and felt a jealous feeling rise in her stomach so she turned to storm away but instead bumped into Pearl.

“Jesus barbie watch where you're going!” Pearl bent down to pick her books up before bumping heads with Trixie as she tried to pick her books up for her. “What the hell man! Are you blind or something?” Pearl stood back up rubbing where their heads met and glared at Trixie.  
“I'm so sorry! I'm completely out of it today!” Trixie said as she put her hand on Pearls arm.  
“Yeah I can tell. Just watch where you're going.” Pearl walked away mumbling something about Trixie being a clumsy ass. Trixie's phone let her know she had a new text and she quickly took it out from her pocket.

**Unknown: She just went to the West wing bathroom. If you hurry you'll catch her in time. -J.**   
***saved contact as Jinkx***   
**T.M: Smoke break?**   
**Jinkx: I'm guessing so, she didn't have one on the way here.**   
**T.M: Thanks xx**   
**Jinkx: Stop texting and hurry to her.**

Trixie walked so fast she was basically running passing by everyone so she wouldn't run into anyone. As she walked into the bathroom she smelled a slight amount of smoke and knew Katya must have just lit it and walked in more. Katya was looking out of the window before turning her head to look in Trixie's direction. Trixie smiled but Katya made a noise of disgust.

“I know damn well you don't have a class over here so what are you doing, stalking me?” Katya flicked the ash from her cigarette before taking in more. “Are you just going to stand there staring or do you want something?” Trixie didn't notice she was staring until Katya said it.  
“I need to talk to you..” Trixie started to wrap her hands again. “It's important.”  
“Must be if you're risking to ditch class. What do you want Trixie?” Katya blew the smoke out of the window as Trixie walked over and sat next to her.  
“I need to apologize about last night.. I can't believe I did that but I don't know what came over me it felt like a completely different person took over or something, like it wanted to continue where it left off before. Ugh this is stupid, I'm sorry I'm wasting your time.” Trixie jumped down grabbing her bag before Katya grabbed her hand making her turn around.

“It doesn't sound stupid, it sounds like you didn't sleep at all and like you're hiding how you truly feel or like you're about to barf.” Katya let go off her hand. Trixie wished she didn't. “Look, I don't know how I feel about it all like I'm angry you did it then I feel scared because it caused me to be sent away the first time but then I feel so sad because I wanted it to happen but stopped it. I know you're trying to restart our friendship and I respect that, I just don't think that it's the best thing for us.” Katya looked so sad but Trixie was the one crying.  
“I'll um, I'll leave you alone then… if you need it, I'll still tutor you but at the library so I won't do anything else.” Trixie turned away again and this time walked out of the bathroom.

Trixie went to the nurse saying she was having really bad cramps and needed to go home and the nurse gave her the excused absence note to bring to the office so she wouldn't get into trouble.  
Katya was still sitting on the counter in the bathroom regretting everything she said but also felt that she needed to let it all out. She looked out the window and seen Trixie walking to her car so she grabbed her bag and climbed out of the window then ran to her. Trixie was at her car getting ready to unlock it but was stopped when she heard Katya behind her.

“You were my best friend, one out of two people who truly understood me, my better half of everything, you were the first girl I ever liked and came out to before I told Jinkx, my first kiss. You were the first person I fell in love with and you threw that all away from fear of your parents finding out and sending you away like they did to Trent. But none of that matters to you and I know it never will because you're just a small child.” Katya was crying from each word she was pouring out from her heart.

Trixie was basically sobbing and knew how much pain she put her through but never knew Katya was once in love with her or that she was her first kiss as she was hers. She felt like she was that small child Katya said she was but also felt like a monster that destroyed an entire town.

“Kat I'm so sorry! I couldn't stop everything that came out of my mouth to my mom and everyone at school the next day. I spent months crying myself to sleep every night knowing I made a huge mistake by opening my mouth and you're right I was afraid and I regret it. I would have done anything if it kept you from leaving me!” Trixie’s words came out as hiccups from her crying. Her knees felt like they were about to give in and cause her to drop down onto them. Then it began to rain.  
“You don't mean any of that! There was so many ways you could have prevented me from leaving but you were too chicken shit to do it! You wanted me to leave and you wanted everyone to know I'm gay just so you could have a clean slate! I know you Trixie Mattel and you haven't changed one bit! If you were so sorry you would have apologized a long ass time ago and tried to mend what you broke. Why are you trying so hard now, hm? Tired of the guilt eating away at you everytime you look at me? In case you didn't know I'll tell you now. I HATE you with every part of me. I could care less about your practiced apology and your shitty act you're pulling. How hard is it to make yourself cry, thinking about the fish you killed by not feeding it because you couldn't give a shit about feeding it just like you couldn't give a shit about our friendship! All you do is kill things!” Katya was in her face now as Trixie backed into her car.  
“I'm not lying or faking anything Katya!” Trixie yelled back. She thought Katya was going to be like every teen movie and kiss her but instead she walked away heading in the direction of downtown. “I love you and never stopped Katya!” She yelled before getting into her car.

Katya heard Trixie but only squeezed her eyes closed wishing she never did. She turned and seen nobody was outside watching and was happy about it knowing Trixie didn't want anyone to know who she truly was.

\-------  
When school got out Milk and Chi Chi went to the local ice rink so Milk could show her new sister what she can truly do. She got onto the ice with no problem but Chi Chi fell on her ass right when she stepped foot on the ice.

“I think I should just sit and watch.” Chi Chi said as Milk helped her up. “I'm not meant to be on ice.”  
“That's bull, I can help you keep your balance and teach you some moves too just like how you said you'd teach me the routine before the competition. Now, put your feet like this take a deep breath and slowly move.” Milk smiled as she watched Chi Chi slowly start to move.  
“Oh shit, will you please hold my hand.” Chi Chi started to panic until Milk held her hand.

After an hour Chi Chi got the basics down and Milk started to show her how to do a single spin. She got it down too. Milk knew she was going to get everything down quickly because she was a dancer and half the time it helped with the other girls she would teach.

\-------  
“Hey baby.” Violet said as she pulled her passenger in for a kiss before driving away.

Someone watched and couldn't believe what they just witnessed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The outfit Jinkx is wearing is what they wear in their video for She Evil.   
> Enjoy!

Trixie sat in her car crying and gripping the steering wheel tightly enough to make her knuckles white. She didn't expect or want what just happened to go down like it did, she was hoping it would end happy or like every romcom ended after a big fight with a big kiss and forgiveness but now she feels like she'll never be able to prove how sorry she is to Katya.

T.M: Are you working tonight?  
J.M: Yes, until late. What happened? She won't answer my texts.  
T.M: It was bad. We got into a huge argument and she left. Idk where she went   
J.M: SHE LEFT?!   
T.M: Yeah..  
J.M: Shit. Where are you?  
T.M: My car.   
J.M: Wait for me.

A few minutes passed and Jinkx showed up to the passenger side of the car so Trixie could unlock the door and let them in. Jinkx was about as soaked as she was so she cranked up the heater to warm both of them up.   
“Which way did she go?” Jinkx pulled their phone from their bag and began to call Katya. “Shit. Went straight to voicemail.” They tried again. “Which way did she go!” Tried again.   
“Towards pine st. What's going on?” Trixie reversed and headed in the direction she watched Katya walk.   
“It just keeps going to her voicemail. This is not good,” Jinkx let out a few tears from panic. “I really hope Nicks is closed.”   
“What's Nicks?” Trixie turned where Jinkx pointed.   
“A liquor store.” Jinkx tried for Katya again but just got the same outcome as the other times. “There!”

They pulled up to the store and Jinkx ran in.   
“Nick! Did Zamo come in?” They ran up to the counter.   
“Uh yeah,” He looked confused at how much they were panicking. “She got the usual and said you guys were having a party tonight,” Jinkx nodded. “But I do-”   
“Did she say where she went?” Jinkx smiled.   
“She said Spring Gardens. Jinkx what's go-” He began to worry.  
“Thanks Nick! Love ya!” Jinkx ran back to the car. “Spring Gardens! Now!”   
Trixie sped out of the parking lot and didn't slow down until they reached the woodsy trail. Before Trixie could put the car in park and turn it off Jinkx was running up the trail.   
“Wait!” Trixie ran after Jinkx feeling her pumps slowly stick into the mud but she didn't stop. Jinkx stopped only to let Trixie catch up then they both continued to run. Jinkx stopped at the hill and looked around.   
“She might be in our usual spot. Let's go!” Jinkx grabbed Trixies hand so she could keep up as they ran deeper into the woods. 

They ran until they seen a cabin a mile from where they were standing.   
“There! That's my parents cabin, Kat and I turned it into our place of escape. I see smoke coming from the chimney. We need to hurry!” They grabbed Trixie’s hand and they ran for the door. “Katya!” No answer. “Katya!” Trixie heard a small noise coming from a room on the left side of the cabin and began to slowly walk to it while Jinkx was checking the right side not noticing Trixie had moved.   
Trixie listened closely hoping to hear any type of movement. She heard what sounded like mumbling and found a closed door so she slowly opened it and found Katya curled up in a corner mumbling to herself looking like she was crying and taking big gulps from the bottle of vodka she had bought from Nick.   
“Katya!” Trixie ran up to her and tried to take the bottle but was only pushed away. “Jinkx! I found her!” Jinkx ran in and seen the state Katya was in and how Trixie kept trying to take the bottle. They ran up to them and tried to talk to Katya.   
“Come on baby, give her the bottle.” Katya turned her head away from looking at Trixie to Jinkx and shook her head before taking another big drink. “Then give it to me. Please.” Jinkx rested their hand softly on Katya's knee trying to calm her down only to have her cry more. Katya put the bottle on the floor next to her then Trixie quickly grabbed it setting it on the floor furthest away from Katya. “Come here,” Jinkx pulled Katya in letting her sit in their lap to cry. “It's okay. I'm here.” Jinkx moved her hair from her face as it was sticking from the tears. They looked at Trixie “Go.” they looked back down at Katya.   
“No, I want to help her.” Trixie found the cap for the bottle and put it on. Looking back at the two she seen Katya looking at her like she was mad but relieved she was there for her then mumbled something. “What?”   
“Th-thank y-you.” Katya held onto Jinkx tighter before cuddling into their neck. “G-go home.” Jinkx knew she wasn't telling them to go home but wanting to go with them.   
“Of course baby.” Jinkx kissed the top of her head then looked at Trixie. “She wants to go home.”   
“I don't think she should go to her house though.” Trixie stood up and put her hand out to help Katya up so Jinkx could stand up. “They'll just fight her.”  
“She didn't mean her house. She doesn't call it home she calls it hell. She means my house.” Jinkx grabbed Katya's arm wrapping it around their shoulder, grabbing her hand once her arm was set comfortably around them wrapping their arm around her waist. “Grab her other side.” Trixie did the same as Jinkx and they slowly walked Katya to the car down the hill. 

Once they got to the car Trixie opened the backseat door and helped Jinkx lay her inside. Jinkx took off her shoes so she would be comfortable as Trixie went into her trunk to grab a blanket she always kept just in case of an emergency then covered Katya.   
Jinkx and Trixie got back into their seats then Trixie started the car. She didn't turn the heat off so she was thankful for the heat blasting through the car.   
“Um, where's your place?” Trixie asked as she pulled away from the hill.   
“On Jones Pl. I can show you which way-” Jinkx pointed in the direction of where to go.   
“I know where to go I tutor on that street a lot but thanks for wanting to show me. Just tell me which house.” They drove in silence waiting for one to start talking. “I didn't know she drank..” Trixie finally broke the silence.   
“There's a lot you don't know.” Jinkx looked down at their hands feeling guilty. “I shouldn't have told you to go to her. This is my fault.” Trixie let out a soft gasp.   
“Jinkx, no it's not your fault. You were only trying to help. It's my fault she did this, I was the reason we got into a huge fight. Not yours.” Trixie turned onto Jinkx’ street.   
“It's the house there.” Jinkx pointed to a white house with blue trimming. Their parents weren't home so getting Katya in would be easier than other times where their parents would freak out on them. Trixie helped get Katya inside, changed and in Jinkx’ bed safely and watched as Katya laid there passed out. “Come with me.” Jinkx walked Trixie down the stairs and into the kitchen.   
“Is she going to be okay?” Trixie sat at the dining table.   
“I hope so. I've never seen her this drunk before.” Jinkx ran their hands through their hair letting out a deep breath. “Look we need to talk about her, things that have happened and so on.” Trixie nodded.  
“Okay.” She was nervous but ready to listen. 

“After she was sent away, she would write to me two times a week every week until she finally came back. She would tell me how much she hated that place and how badly she wanted to come back. She also talked about you a few times but that was only two letters. She would say how much she missed you but hated you for having her sent away but also forgave you even though it tore a hole in her heart,” Trixie felt sick. “But she said she would never stop loving you even if it meant she would have to see you marry someone else. Trixie, you were the love of her life her everything but when she was sent away she felt she would never have you back. When she came back and seen you dating Mark, she turned into a Katya I never thought I'd ever see. She started hooking up with Nick before he graduated just so she could get weed and alcohol since he owns that store. I would smoke with her but I never drank as much as she did, does. When it started she would get so wasted and just cry saying how she lost you forever and that you would never want her back into your life because it was so perfect.” Trixie started to cry. “When she started to use drugs she got worse. She would drink everyday without telling me then she would come here late at night. I never once turned away from her, always let her in and took care of her even if it meant cleaning up her vomit and bathing her so she wouldn't smell of alcohol at school the next day. I've always taken care of her, my parents too. They've offered to help get her into programs to get her sober but she would turn them down but they never turned away from her either, they take care of her as if she were their own child. Eventually we all helped her get sober from the drugs and she even stopped smoking pot so that's when she turned to cigarettes. Note that this started two years ago. She told me she had stopped drinking but then she would come over after stopping at Nicks and would bring a bottle and we would stay up drinking a little bit and have our own little parties that just contained a small bottle and food while we talked about random things and about people at our jobs and school.” Trixie could tell Jinkx was fighting their emotions. “She even said she stopped sleeping with him and just paid for it instead, he didn't mind it that she wanted to stop sleeping with him, he was happy when she said she didn't want to anymore because he knew she didn't want it and how she would just do it to get what she wanted which was to be numb. He knew she's a lesbian but thought that he'd sleep with her only to hide that he was selling to her without being the legal age and not get into trouble.” Trixie felt her jaw drop slightly. “Basically using each other to get what they wanted. To numb the pain and the other to not get caught.”

“She risked him getting into trouble just for alcohol? Is she crazy!” Jinkx glared at her.   
“Don't call her that ever again. She's not crazy Trixie, she's deeply depressed and I've tried getting her the help she needs and have fought so hard for her to get sober so she wouldn't use or drink to numb her pain. She's hated you since she came back because she… she felt like you were a different Trixie than the one she loved. She felt that she was just a mistake in your life and seen how better you were without her and knew she would never be able to give you everything you need to be happy. You have no clue how much I've tried to tell her that none of that is true but all she does is tune me out.” Jinkx rubbed their hands over their face and sighed. “She has never stopped loving you but she is also slowly killing herself from the pain she has deep deep down that even I can't help to fix. I don't want my best friend to die or be sent to a hospital where they'll hurt her. But I also don't want to keep hiding what she's doing. I want her sober but I know I can't keep doing it on my own. I'm not helping her, only destroying her.” Jinkx began to cry.

“We can get her the help she needs. Don't blame yourself for the actions she's making and not letting you help her.” Trixie held Jinkx’ hand.  
“I'm not blaming myself.” Jinkx looked at Trixie giving her a look she couldn't read.   
“I made her this way.. It is my fault. Jesus I'm so stupid, I should have never said a damn thing and I should have went to her right away when she came back.” Trixie looked at their hands and could feel the guilt eating away at her.   
“Why didn't you?”   
“Because I was afraid of how she felt towards me. She never looked at me or talked to me so I figured she just hated me and never wanted me to be in her life again.” Trixie said almost in a whisper.   
“I see. You should get home and clean up, I'll take care of her tonight. Thanks for the ride and stuff.” Jinkx led Trixie to the door. “Drive safe.” Trixie nodded then left. 

After Trixie left Jinkx went into their room to change then cuddled up to Katya humming softly knowing it always soothed her even when she was in this state. They wrapped their arm around her waist and breathed in smelling their shampoo in her hair then fell asleep. 

When their alarm went off the next morning, they woke up feeling a cold spot where Katya laid but she wasn't there. They sat up rubbed their eyes and seen her stuff was still where they put it but she was missing until they heard vomiting coming from their bathroom. They were happy they had their own bathroom when mornings like this happened.   
Jinkx went downstairs to get her a bottle of water and a piece of toast then went back up to hear Katya still throwing up. They called the school trying to sound like Katya's mom, which wasn't hard, and excused her from school.   
“Hey mom, could you call and excuse me from school today please. Katya came home extremely sick last night and I don-” Jinkx tried not to talk fast.  
“I smelled the alcohol from her clothes when I moved them to the dryer this morning, they're going to need another wash. How much did she drink Jinkx?” Their mom was upset. “We need to get her help or she'll end up de-”   
“I know. Call the number dad gave you.” Jinkx hung up after they heard Katya close the bathroom door. 

“Hey, do you have any aspirin?” Katya laid back onto the bed. Jinkx walked over holding the toast and two aspirins on a plate in one hand and the water in the other setting them next to her. “Ugh you're an angel, I love you.” She smiled after taking the meds.   
“Feel better after puking all of your insides out?”   
“Not really.” She took a big bite before talking again. “Can I ask you something?” Jinkx nods.  
“Was I dreaming you finding me,” Jinkx shook their head. “Trixie? Or did I actually dream her?”   
“She was there. She actually took me to find you, we went in the direction she said you went then we stopped at Nicks and he told me that you mentioned Spring Gardens and I knew right away where you were.” Katya sat up and stared at Jinkx. “Kat don't look at me like that. If she didn't take me, you could have ended up hurt or.. Look she really cares about you and she even helped me get you into bed. Katya I-”  
“She doesn't care, she never has. She only did that just to help you out. Not me.” Katya took another bite.  
“Really? Is that why she risked getting a speeding ticket or getting a bottle thrown at her by you?”   
“I almost threw it at her?  
“I think you would have if we didn't take it from you. You did push her really hard though. I'm gonna buy her a new pair of pumps too and probably a new dress, hers are done for.” Jinkx laughed.  
“From what? Oh god did I barf on them?” Katya whined.   
“No, she ran in the mud with them. I'm honestly surprised she didn't slip and break her ankle but she was determined to find you. I've also never seen her run as fast.” Katya smiled as Jinkx laughed. “I had mom call in for me and I called in for you.”   
“Thanks. Can I go with you to pick her dress out?”   
“I was gonna make you come anyway.” Jinkx walked to their closet to pick out an outfit.  
“Ooooo don't get me started Jinkxy doll.” Katya broke out laughing.   
“You're so stupid I hate you,” Jinkx laughed as they turned around tossing Katya her bonjour dress. “Plus, I wouldn't want to make you come even if my life depended on it.” They blew her a kiss. 

Jinkx decided to braid their hair into two pigtail braids, wear a gray mickey mouse shirt tied on their left hip, black high waisted shorts, black lace stockings held up by the garter belt under their shorts, and black boots with a small heel. They of course wore their red lipstick and made sure their makeup was flawless.   
Katya slipped on her dress with black shorts and black converse. She didn't bother doing her makeup due to being overly hungover. She waited for Jinkx downstairs chugging her third water bottle. When she heard them coming down she stood up straight trying to look like a human instead of how she truly felt, an alien. 

They went to the mall and guessed Trixie's sizes and got her a new pair of white pumps with a light purple skirt that will probably cover a small portion of her thighs and a white crop top with BARBIE across the chest.   
“Yep. This is perfect.” Jinkx smiled as they both walked to the counter to pay for the three gifts. The cashier gave both a look over and guessed it must be for a friend because both looked like they wouldn't ever wear something like this. “It's for a friend.” Jinkx noticed the look she was giving them and decided to be a smart ass. “Why would we wear that right?” They batted their eyelashes and smiled knowing the cashier was getting the hint. 

J.M: Come to my house after school.   
T.M: Okay?  
J.M: Just do it


	6. Note

I am so sorry for this long delay of a new chapter and you guys deserve an explanation!   
I have been going through a very hard time since Christmas, I was kicked out by a family member, going through some own personal problems and just a bunch of shit.   
New chapters will be posted soon, promise!

Love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this feel free to leave a comment or kudos! You can follow me on tumblr at dani-lovely


End file.
